


Воспоминание

by ilera



Category: Treasure Island - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Powers, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Flashbacks, M/M, Some people have the ability to immerse themselves in someone else's consciousness, fandom Antagonists 2020, АУ: некоторые люди обладают способностями погружаться в чужое сознание, флэшбек
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: Ливси оказывается в воспоминании Билли Бонса.
Relationships: Billy Bones/Captain Flint | James McGraw, Billy Bones/John Silver (one-sided), Captain Flint/John Silver (hinted)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Драбблы/Мини высокого рейтинга Антагонистов





	Воспоминание

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [Altra_Realta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/pseuds/Altra_Realta)

Ливси поспешил к распростертому на полу огромному краснолицему мужчине, которого помнил как пьянчугу, орущего пиратские песни. Неудивительно, что его настиг удар. Однако долг требовал привести его в чувство. Ливси достал необходимые инструменты и засучил пациенту рукав. Ничуть не удивившись открывшимся ему татуировкам, он прочел имя: «Билли Бонс». Подходящее имечко для пирата, нечего сказать. Небось многих сгубил, раз получил такое прозвище — «Кости». А впрочем, пираты не всегда руководствовались логикой в подборе прозвищ и могли так подшутить над трусоватым товарищем. 

Нащупав подходящую вену, Ливси сделал надрез и пустил Бонсу кровь. Неожиданно он почувствовал жажду, но это были не его мысли. Ливси нахмурился и отдернул руку — чувство ушло. Когда он снова прикоснулся к Бонсу, чужие ощущения стали сильнее. Желание выпить, недовольство, страх… Обычно так бывало, когда пациент сам приглашал его в свои воспоминания, но Бонс явно был не в том состоянии. Возможно ли, чтобы он, Ливси, подсознательно начал погружаться в чужие мысли? Таких, как он, с детства учили контролировать свои способности, и Ливси успешно с этим справлялся. Однако иногда, находясь без сознания, пациенты начинали проецировать свои страхи на врача, и тому приходилось закрываться, чтобы не упасть в чужое воспоминание. Самыми опасными были умирающие, желавшие напоследок передать родным послание. Их не интересовало, согласен ли врач его принять, ведь конец близок, а оставалось столько невысказанного…

Что-то подобное Ливси чувствовал и сейчас, только Бонс не смог бы насильно втянуть его в воспоминание. Впрочем, сознательное или бессознательное, но приглашение было. И Ливси шагнул вперед.

Он оказался в каюте корабля сидящим за столом со сложенными перед собой руками. Глядя глазами Бонса, Ливси не мог осмотреться или пройтись по каюте, словно сторонний наблюдатель. Это было одним из неудобств просмотра чужих воспоминаний, когда от тебя ничего не зависело.  
Напротив Бонса сидел приятного вида мужчина, чье лицо сейчас искажала презрительная гримаса. Ливси почувствовал, что Бонс так же не испытывает к этому человеку любви. Незнакомец нетерпеливо постукивал чем-то деревянным по полу и выводил на столешнице узоры указательным пальцем.

— Ты больше не первый помощник, Билли, и даже не капитан, — произнес он, — и Флинт с того света тебе не поможет.

— Я не нуждаюсь в его защите, Джон. 

— У тебя есть то, что мне нужно.

— Неужели?

Ливси понял, что Бонсу было тяжело держаться невозмутимо. Он явно не ожидал, что собеседнику кое-что известно.

— Послушай, Билли, мы оба знаем, что один ты не вывезешь. Тебе не нужен такой враг, как я. Почему ты продолжаешь упорствовать, когда твое слово хранить тайну потеряло смысл? Флинт уже не сможет призвать тебя к ответу.

— Меня не устраивает твое предложение, — с вымученной улыбкой произнес Бонс.

— Так давай поторгуемся, я готов на уступки, — обрадовался тот, кого назвали Джоном.

Он наклонился вперед и сжал предплечье Бонса. Его рука как бы невзначай поднялась выше и потянулась к щеке, но тут Бонс отстранился. Джон тут же убрал руку.

— Что, только Флинт достоин тебя лапать? — с насмешкой спросил он.

— Флинта больше нет. 

— Знаешь, меня всегда интересовало, чем ты так его зацепил. Что в тебе особенного? Мордой ты не вышел, да и в остальном не красавец. У Флинта все-таки был отменный вкус, а ты явно не его поля ягода.

Ливси почувствовал, как напрягся Бонс, ощутил его нежелание развивать эту тему.

— Я просто был ему верен, — ответил он, не вдаваясь в детали.

— Да, Флинт умел ценить преданность. Это объясняет, почему он передал тебе карту, но не то, зачем ты понадобился ему в постели.

— Я же уже сказал, — начал раздражаться Бонс, — он не ждал от меня подвоха. Любой из вас мог бы застрелить его во время соития и прибрать карту к рукам.

— Тут ты прав, Билли, — усмехнулся Джон. — Я несколько раз пытался залезть к нему в штаны, но Флинт оставался холоден к моим чарам. И все же, чем ему не угодили шлюхи?

— Тебе этого не понять, но Флинту нравились сильные мужчины и их грубые натруженные руки, до синяков сжимающие плечи. О-о-о, возможность крепко обхватить его бедра, приподнять над полом, прижать к стене и отыметь в зад, чтобы он искусал кулаки в тщетных попытках сдержать стоны удовольствия.

— Хватит! — вскочил Джон — его лицо выражало ненависть. Ливси почувствовал глубокое удовлетворение Бонса такой реакцией. — Ты пользуешься, что Флинт не может возразить! Ты был лишь бесплатной подстилкой, которой можно пользоваться в море! 

— Завидно, что именно я был его подстилкой, а? Ты ведь не только ради карты пытался пробраться в постель Флинта? Жалеешь, что так и не кончил в его руках? А Флинт умел доставить наслаждение, клянусь Дейви Джонсом.

Джон в гневе навис над столом, сжимая кулаки, затем выскочил из комнаты, так ничего и не сказав. Ливси обратил внимание, как переменился Бонс. На смену радостному возбуждению от победы над врагом пришли задумчивость и грусть. В мыслях проскользнуло сожаление об ушедшем из жизни Флинте. Затем Ливси почувствовал удовлетворение Бонса — «Зато я достал этого одноногого мерзавца». Что ж, это объясняло ненависть Джона к Билли Бонсу — уж слишком нервно тот реагировал на любое упоминание близости Флинта с Бонсом. Неужто и правда ревновал?

— Увидели что-нибудь интересное, док? — раздался усталый голос.

Ливси стряхнул с себя наваждение и огляделся. Бонс уже пришел в себя и смотрел на него вполне осмысленным взглядом. Ливси смутился. Он не должен был без разрешения просматривать воспоминание пациента, пользуясь его безвольным состоянием. По правде сказать, с пиратами никогда особо не церемонились, но Ливси до такого не опускался. 

— Вы будете жить, — уклончиво ответил Ливси, пряча глаза.

— Но недолго?

— Все зависит только от вас, мистер Бонс. Если бросите пить, то проживете еще с десяток лет. Но предупреждаю, следующего удара вы не перенесете.

Бонс усмехнулся. Ливси убрал бинты и ланцет в сундучок и встал, чтобы уйти. На пороге он обернулся и еще раз взглянул на пациента, которого скорее всего видит в последний раз. Тот смотрел внимательно, будто и не был при смерти полчаса назад.

— Скажите, док, вы ведь поэтому еще и судья? 

— О чем вы? — поднял брови Ливси.

— Это ведь очень удобно, когда можешь просмотреть воспоминания подсудимого и тут же решить, виновен он или нет?

— Вы правы, это удобно.

— И как, я виновен, ваша честь?

Ливси пожал плечами:

— Господь вам судья. Прощайте.

Билли Бонс какое-то время пристально смотрел на закрытую дверь, затем перевернулся на бок. Прежде чем забыться беспокойным сном, он вызвал в памяти нежные руки Флинта и его нарочито-грубые слова: «Ты слишком легко сдаешься под моим натиском, Билли. Надеюсь, с другими ты не так уступчив». Бонс улыбнулся. Нет, так уступчив он был только с Флинтом, мир его праху.


End file.
